The Last Night
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: "I'm everything you need me to be." He felt completely alone, feeling as though there was only one solution to his problems. He was lucky to be proven wrong. Kogan one-shot


The Last Night

* * *

><p>"Not fair!" Carlos shouted at James, jumping up onto the couch to glare at the brunette in question. The game they had been playing,<p>

"Oh, you know it is!" James replied, standing up to meet the Latino's stare. "I didn't do anything else but that, so don't accuse me of anything!"

"That's it!" Carlos responded. "Pile-driver!" Carlos then tackled the taller brunette, the two starting a wrestling match.

Kendall started laughing at his antics of his friends, although he quickly turned to look at the clock on the wall. His laughter subsided as worry started to build through him. Logan hadn't joined them yet, and he was started to get concerned about the whereabouts of his boyfriend. Logan was never late, and if he was, he would have called them beforehand to tell them. "Guys," Kendall said. "Did Logan call either one of you?"

"No man," James said. "He didn't call me."

"He didn't call me either," Carlos said. "He didn't call you?"

"No," Kendall said. "That's why I'm worrying."

"Logan'll be here," James said. "You should just relax."

"Yeah," Carlos added. "If he said he'd be here, then he'll be here. This is Logie we're talking about."

"I hope you're right," Kendall said.

"It'll be okay," Carlos added. "So just sit back, and watch me kick James's ass."

"You wish!" James said and the two started wrestling again.

Kendall leaned back on the couch and watched the two wrestle, barely managing not to hit anything. After a while, the doorbell rang and Kendall shot up, making his way to the door and pulling it open. Behind it stood Logan, the small brunette dressed in only a short-sleeve shirt, jeans, and sneakers. It had been raining so he was soaked to the bone, his hair damp and dark.

"H-hi Kendall," Logan said, his teeth chattering.

"Logan!" Kendall said, shocked as he pulled him inside. "You're soaking. Did you walk here?" Kendall knew that Logan's relationship with his parents wasn't the best, but they had to make him walk in the rain?

Logan nodded. "I-I'm fine though."

"Logan," Kendall said. "That's crazy. You're shivering. Let me get you a towel. You need to dry off. You'll freeze."

"Y-you don't need to," Logan said. "I-I just wanted to come to say bye."

"Bye?" Kendall asked. "Logan, where are you going?" When Kendall reached to hold onto his shoulder, Logan flinched, his arm moving and Kendall's eyes widened as he saw scars on Logan's wrist. "Logan, " Kendall breathed, looking back up to meet his gaze. "Logan, why?"

Logan bit his lip, remaining silent. He looked away, not wanting to meet Kendall's warm eyes. He couldn't deal with the concern held in them. It was too much for him to bear.

"Logan," Kendall said again. "Answer me. Please."

"I-I can't. I can't take it."

"Then talk to me," Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall," the blonde turned to see James and Carlos standing behind them. James was the first one who had spoken. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," Kendall said, and then James and Carlos had fallen silent, their eyes wide.

"Kendall," Carlos said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kendall turned and he had to fight a gasp as he saw Logan with a knife by his throat, his eyes teary. "Logan, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry guys," Logan said, giving them a sad smile. Kendall could see that he was shaking, that he really didn't want to do this.

"Put the knife down Logan," Kendall said, taking a step forward.

Logan backed away, pressing the knife a bit closer to his throat. "Don't!" he cried. "I'll do it!"

"Think about what you're doing Logan!" Kendall said. "Imagine everyone you'd be hurting! Imagine your parents!"

"My parents?" Logan asked. "Who do you think gave me the knife in the first place? They won't care at all! They'd be happy!"

"Imagine us!" Kendall told him. "Imagine me! You'll hurt so many others by doing this!" Kendall managed to step forward again until Logan was pressed against the door, the knife having not moved from its place by his throat. James and Carlos stood in shock, trying to comprehend the whole situation. "Please Logan," Kendall said. "Drop the knife. We can help you."

Logan's eyes flickered rapidly as he looked between the three of them, his whole body shaking as the knife suddenly fell to the ground with a clatter. The tears started streaming down his face as he sunk to his knees, letting out a powerful wail, wrapping his arms around himself. Kendall raced forward and pulled him in for tight embrace, feeling Logan punch at his stomach.

"L-let me go!" Logan shouted, trying to push Kendall away from him. Kendall cupped his face in his hands, wiping at his tears.

"Logan," he said. "Please talk to me. Why did you want to do this?"

"M-my parents," Logan said. "I-I can't take it anymore."

"That's it," Kendall said. "Are you parents home now?"

Logan shook his head. "But why-"

"James, Carlos, go to his room and get his things. Logan, you're moving in with me. I'm not leaving you there."

"But Kendall-"

"No buts Logan," Kendall told him as James and Carlos walked out of the door. "This has been going on long enough. It needs to stop. I can't stand to see you hurt."

"I-I can't intrude."

"You aren't intruding Logan," Kendall said. "My mom would be more than happy to take you in. Katie loves you too. You're like family Logan, and we would treat you like it. You haven't deserved any of what's happened to you. You're supposed to be a great doctor, and we're supposed to help you. I'm helping you now, so don't try to fight this. I don't ever want to see you like this again."

Logan pulled him in for a light kiss, allowing Kendall to take control.

"I'll be anything you want me to be. I love you so much Logan."

"I love you too Kendall," Logan said, allowing Kendall to hold him close. He let Kendall provide the warmth and comfort he had no idea that he really needed.

"Now come on," Kendall said, standing up and holding Logan in his arms. "Let's get you upstairs and wait for James and Carlos to come back with your things. We need to get you moved in."

Logan smiled, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck, allowing himself to let go and just relax.


End file.
